


Roadtrip for Two

by lasairfhiona



Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot gets an unexpected companion on a road trip he was taking to clear his head.</p><p>Written for the Rainy days and Mondays challenge, Roadtrip with a hitch at 1_million_words</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roadtrip for Two

Eliot should have been surprised when a semi-drenched Parker climbed into the passenger seat of his old truck. Instead, he just asked, "please tell me you haven't been hiding in the back of the truck?"

"And if I was?"

Eliot shook his head and reached around behind the seat and grabbed a towel he always kept for emergencies and chucked it at her, before reaching around for the rolled-up wool blanket that was also part of his 'emergency' kit. "Here, dry off and wrap up in the blanket."

"Thanks Eliot," she said taking the towel and blanket.

Eliot just shook his head and started the engine. He hadn't intended having any company on this trip but he should have known Parker wouldn't let it go. Wouldn't let him go alone.

They drove in silence until it was time to fill the gas tank again. Pulling into the filling station, he smiled as he looked over at Parker, waking up and stretching. "I'm going to fill up and take a leak, if you need to grab anything, do it now, it'll be several more hours before we get to where we're going," he told her before climbing out of the truck.

As he climbed back into the truck he noticed an array of sugary sweet treats, donuts with garish pink icing and sprinkles, but a small pile closer to his side of the truck were a few Payday bars, his favorite, along with some peppered beef jerky. That she'd think about his favorites while getting her treats made him smile. Although as much as he grumbled around her, she always found a way to make him smile, even if he didn't show it.

"So where we going?" she finally asked.

"Someplace where no one will bother us," he answered as the pulled put of the gas station and back onto the highway.

"So not a hotel?"

"Nope," he said shaking his head. "Do I look like I'm packed to stay at a hotel?"

"No, but with the rain I wasn't sure."

"I have a tent if it rains but I'd rather sleep out in the open in the bed of my truck," he told her opening one of the Payday bars and taking a bite.

"Okay."

Eliot couldn't help but smile at her simple acceptance of what his plans were. Typical Parker. Finishing his candy bar, he reached over and turned on the radio as they headed to his secret spot.

As they drove the highway narrowed and became tree lined. Winding through old growth forests and climbing higher though the mountains. A few hours after they left the filling station, Eliot turned off onto a dirt road.

"Are we there yet?"

"Heh, heh, heh, soon," he answered. "We have about thirty minutes yet."

"Do you own all this?"

Perceptive as ever, Eliot just smiled. He did in fact own much of what they were driving through. One day when he managed to find a trace of the boy who'd left home with God in his heart in the mirror then he'd come here, build a house and live. Until then he came here when he needed a break from everything. "Heh," he uttered not really giving her an answer, but Parker being Parker, she'd know the answer.

The road ended in a clearing with a large tree not quite in the center.

"Is this it?" Parker asked.

"Yeah it is," he answered shutting the engine off.

"Cool," she said hopping out after him.

"Nights pretty clear, do you want to start a fire and camp out in the back of the truck?" he asked walking around to the back of the truck and dropped the tailgate. Climbing up in the bed of the truck, he threw bundles of firewood out to where the stone fire ring was located.

He knew he shouldn't be surprised at how well he and Parker worked seamlessly together. They always had when the team did a job, but this was different. This was personal and with few spoken words between them, they built a fire and partially unloaded the truck. Dinner was fairly simple considering his opinion of cooking a good meal, but considering it had been a long drive through sometimes not so wonderful weather, easy was best. The coffee however was still French press.

When dinner was finished, Parker split the chores with him until everything was once again clean and stowed back in the proper container. Hopping back in the bed of his truck he opened the last container to pull out the bedroll and sleeping bag. He could work something out for him and Parker with the extra blankets he had so they could both be comfortable. When he discovered a second ground pad and sleeping bag he smiled.

Still smiling he laid out everything, including fixing the tarp they would have to pull over them at some point in time if they didn't want to be covered in dew. Sleeping under the stars is wonderful and romantic notion but waking up covered in dew isn't so much.

Banking the fire, he and Parker took care of any nightly rituals they had to and climbed into their respective sleeping bags. He layed on his back looking at the stars overheard and listened as Parker tossed and turned next to him.

"Parker. What's wrong?"

"I can't get comfortable and I'm cold."

Grumbling the whole time, he sat up, encouraged her from her sleeping bag and wrapped her in a blanket while he layered the two pads together and then zipped the two bags together. This time, they climbed in together and he pulled her scantily clad body against his. Her head rested on his shoulder and her hand curled around his chest.

"Better?" he asked when he heard her contented sigh.

"Yeah," she answered.

With her tucked against his side and her hair tickling his nose as he breathed, he inhaled her scent. She smelled of campfire, rain and a slight verbena smell causing him to realize that she smelled like him, or rather the shampoo he used. With a smile he kissed the top of her head and looked back up at the stars, perfectly content with her in his arms under the wide open sky. If road trips with Parker would always be like this, he'd invite her along with him so she wouldn't have to stow away anymore. He could get very use to this feeling and it scared him a little.


End file.
